Don't You Remember?
by SarahandBabees
Summary: When Clary sustains a massive blow to the head, she loses her memories from the past three years. Including her memories of Jace. With help from her friends, will she regain her memories? Or will they be gone forever? Will she be able to stay with Jace?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Wow, I'm dumb. Another new story . . . but I can't help it! When I get an idea, it gets stuck in my head, and I have to write it out :P_**

**_Please, PLEASE read my MI oneshot, Hiding My Heart Away. I saw that people have been reading it, but no one's bothered to review :( so please, take your time to tell me what you thought of it. I'd really appreciate it :)_**

**_Disclaimer: TMI and all its characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I only own my storyline :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Don't You Remember?  
>~Chapter One~<p>

"Clary, duck!" Jace yelled, seeing the demon begin to swing its long, tentacle-like arm.

Clary ducked to the ground, and the tentacle swung over her head. Jace sighed with relief, and then turned back to his own demon.

He and Clary had been on a date, and were taking a short walk in the moonlight through Central Park. The demons came out of nowhere; he and Clary had barely had time to apply glamours and pull out their blades before they were attacked.

Now, as he fought off two and worried for her as she fought one, he wished that they hadn't taken the walk. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she got hurt.

A sudden slashing motion on his part severed several tentacles, and he sunk _Gabriel_ straight into the beast's chest. It screamed once, and then dissolved into nothing.

The other demon swiped at him, which he neatly dodged.

Suddenly, more demons appeared. Cursing, Jace pulled out his phone to call Alec while fighting off the demon.

"What is it, Jace?" Alec asked.

"Demons. Central Park. Lots. Hurry," Jace panted before hanging up and focusing all his attention on the oncoming demons. He backed up until he and Clary were back-to-back, demons on every side.

"Remember your training, Clary," he said, slashing at one of the demons.

In answer, Clary whirled, her seraph blade cutting straight through the torso of a demon, severing it in half.

Jace laughed and let the adrenaline of the fight take over. Clary could handle herself; he was sure of it now.

Ten minutes later, Alec and Isabelle arrived, Alec with his bow and seraph blades, Izzy with her gold whip and daggers. They immediately jumped into the fray, sending blood and ichor spraying.

Just as Jace was dispatching two demons, he heard Clary cry out. Spinning around, he saw her flying through the air, watching helplessly as she slammed into a giant rock.

"CLARY!" he screamed, pulling out a second seraph blade. He quickly whispered _"Michael,"_ and the blade lit up like a star.

Clutching both blades, he ran over to Clary, where the demon was still attacking her unconscious body.

"You _bastard!_" he shrieked, slashing at it with both blade, getting ichor all over the place. The demon collapsed in on itself, disappearing to the hellish dimension it came from.

Jace knelt down beside Clary, grabbing her wrist to feel for a pulse. Her wrist pulsed—faintly, but pulsed nonetheless.

He pulled out his stele to try to heal some of the lacerations, but the _iratzes_ just sunk into her skin and disappeared, meaning she'd been poisoned. Jace swore loudly, gathering her up into his arms as gently as possible. He saw Izzy and Alec killing the last two demons, and then they ran over to join him.

Isabelle's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh God . . . is she okay?" she asked.

Jace shook his head, wanting to burst into tears. "She hit really hard, and I tried drawing an _iratze_, but it's not working. I think it poisoned her."

"I'll call Magnus and tell him to meet us at the Institute," Alec said, pulling his cell phone out.

They began to run, not stopping once until they reached the Institute.

Jace ran all the way to the infirmary, where Magnus waited. He laid Clary down on one of the beds. She was bleeding heavily, her skin was ashen, and her breathing was labored. Her blood covered the front of his shirt, but he didn't care.

Magnus got to work immediately, blue sparks flying from his fingertips. Alec and Isabelle came in, followed by Maryse.

"Oh, my," Maryse said, her eyes widening. "I'd better call Jocelyn."

Jace nodded mutely, and Maryse ran out of the room.

Isabelle and Alec moved to stand beside Jace. Isabelle wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him gently.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Jace. Magnus will fix her up, you know he will," she said soothingly.

"I hope so, Iz. I really do."

An hour later, Magnus finished. He sighed heavily, exhausted, and Alec led him to a chair.

Jace laid on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, making sure he was being gentle. He knew she'd be sore when she woke up; he didn't want her to hurt any more than she had to.

Suddenly, Jocelyn and Luke burst through the infirmary doors, looking frantic.

"We came as fast as we could," Jocelyn said.

"How is she?" asked Luke. "Has she been awake yet?"

Jace shook his head morosely. "Not yet. Magnus said that she should be fine when she wakes up, though."

Luke nodded and pulled Jocelyn over into a chair beside the bed.

Everyone was silent then. Jace just stared down at Clary's face, willing her to wake up.

When Isabelle came up to offer everyone coffee, Jocelyn and Luke accepted, while Jace declined. He couldn't be bothered.

An hour later, Jace was almost asleep in the chair at Clary's side when he heard the sweetest thing: Her voice. Her emerald eyes slowly opened, and she yawned sleepily. She spotted Luke and Jocelyn, smiling.

"Hey Mom, Luke. Why does my whole body hurt?" she asked.

"Honey, you and Jace were walking through Central Park tonight, and you were attacked by demons. Magnus healed you, but you're going to be sore for a bit," Jocelyn replied softly.

Clary's expression turned puzzled. "Demons? Jace? Magnus? Mom, what are you talking about?"

Luke and Jocelyn exchanged a worried look. "Honey, what do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Who's Jace and Magnus? And what do you mean by demons?"

Jace felt his whole world shatter in that instant.

Jocelyn's eyes widened. "Clary, honey, Jace is your boyfriend. He's right beside you," she said slowly, pointing to Jace.

Clary turned her head to look at Jace, and gasped. This gave Jace hope: maybe she remembered him now! That hope was crushed, however, when she spoke next.

"_He's_ my boyfriend?"

**_So, how was it? I hope it was good. I have the next two chapters done, and I'm working on the fourth :)_**

**_If anyone is interested, they can check out my other stories!_**

**_Vampire Academy:  
>Together Forever<br>VA Karaoke Night  
>I'll Remember You Always (oneshot)<br>Love Like This  
>From The Poetry Book of Rose Hathaway (goes along with Love Like This)<br>VA Games Night  
>Forever Yours (oneshot)<br>I Did It For You  
>Twists and Turns<br>For Dimitri_**

**_The Mortal Instruments:  
>Make You Feel My Love<br>An Interesting Turn of Events  
>26<br>Hiding My Heart Away (oneshot)_**

**_The Infernal Devices:  
>Fragile (oneshot)<br>Conflicting Emotions (oneshot)_**

**_TMI/TID Crossover:  
>Present, Let Me Introduce You To The Past<em>**

**_The Forbidden Game:  
>A Second Chance At Life<em>**

**_Kissed by an Angel:  
>Angels Cry (oneshot)<em>**

**_lol I think that's it :P_**

**_Anyways, review and tell me what you thought :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I couldn't resist updating again today! Thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome!_**

**_Special shout out to Bookwormium13 (I hope I wrote that right...) for being my first reviewer on this story! You rock :D_**

**_~Sarah~_**

Don't You Remember?  
>~Chapter Two~<p>

_Clary turned her head to look at Jace, and gasped. This gave Jace hope: maybe she remembered him now! That hope was crushed, however, when she spoke next._

"He's _my boyfriend?"_

Jocelyn nodded.

"How is that possible?" she asked. "I mean, he's _way_ out of my league," she added, blushing.

Jace reached over to take her hand. "No, Clary, I'm not. If anything, you're out of _my _league," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She stared down at her hand, wonder all over her face.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked, looking up to his face.

"Jace. Jace Lightwood."

Isabelle chose that moment to burst through the doors, Alec and Magnus trailing behind her.

"Oh, Clary! You're up! How do you feel? I hope the demon poison didn't hurt you too much," she gushed.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess. Thanks for your concern. One question, though: Who are you?"

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Ah, hell. Magnus, what the hell did you do to her?" she demanded, turning to face him.

Magnus held up his hands. "It's not my fault. She must have hit her head _really_ hard, and is now suffering from memory loss."

"My baby . . ." Jocelyn whispered, burying her head in Luke's chest.

Clary's eyes widened as she looked at Magnus. "Oh my God . . . you . . . you have cat eyes!" she shrieked, leaning away from him.

Magnus sighed impatiently. "Yes, and you have red hair. Now that that's established, calm yourself down so that I can try to fix you."

"Fix me? There's nothing wrong with me!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me what you did yesterday, then," Magnus countered.

"I know exactly what I did yesterday. I went to Pandemonium with Simon, and I . . . oh my God, I saw you three there! You guys killed that thing, and it disappeared!" she said, motioning to Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"_That's_ the extent of your memory?" Alec asked incredulously.

Clary nodded.

Jocelyn reached out to take her hand. "No, honey. That was almost two years ago. Yesterday, you were at mine and Luke's first anniversary dinner."

"You two are _married?_" Clary asked, her voice shattering through two octaves.

"Yes, Clary." Luke sighed. "There's a lot that we're going to have to tell you, isn't there?"

Clary nodded, still in shock. "But . . . I guess we should let what's-his-name try to fix me."

"Magnus," Magnus growled. "Magnus Bane. Don't ever forget it."

"I-I'm sorry, Magnus," Clary stuttered, pale as sheet.

Jace growled. "Ease up a little, Mags. She doesn't remember you," he whisper-yelled. "She's fragile right now."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Clary said angrily. "I have ears, you know. I'm not fragile, just slightly forgetful at the moment. So lay-off, asshat."

Jace grinned. "That's my girl."

Clary's face softened, and she blushed. "Sorry. The temper comes with the hair, I think." She paused, pursing her lips. "Where's Simon, anyway? You'd think that he'd be here if something happened to me."

Isabelle sighed. "Clare, he can't come into the Institute. It's hallowed ground and, well, he's damned."

"_DAMNED? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"_ Clary yelled furiously.

Jace laid a hand on Clary's forearm to calm her. "Clare-Bear, Simon's a vampire," he said softly.

There was a moment of shocked silence from Clary before she fell back, fainting from shock.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Everyone, back away. I'll see what I can do."

They all did as they were asked, giving Magnus some space. They watched as he put his hands on either side of her head, the blue sparks from his fingertips sinking right into her skin.

Moments later, his brow furrowed. "I . . . I can't do it. Nothing's working." He sighed. "We're just going to have to wait for her memory to come back on its own, if it even does. Though, I think I managed to get her _some_ of her memory back. It isn't going to be much, but at least it's something."

Jace buried his face in his hands. "It's my fault," he said miserably. "I should have been watching her more carefully."

Isabelle rubbed his back. "Jace, you know it isn't your fault. No one could have stopped it. Don't blame yourself."

He sighed. "I can't help it, Iz. How would you feel if something happened to Simon, when you were supposed to have his back?"

For this, Isabelle had no answer.

Jace sat diligently by Clary's bedside long after everyone had left. His eyelids had begun to droop, but he refused to sleep, since Clary could wake up any minute.

Right when sleep had almost taken him, he heard a soft sigh, followed by his name in a quiet murmur.

He snapped awake, though he hadn't necessarily been sleeping. "Clary! Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked hurriedly, springing up to feel her temperature.

She pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Jace. Much the same as before, but . . . I remember coming here, to the Institute. Mom's gone, and I was attacked . . ." she whispered hoarsely. "You saved me, Jace. Thank you."

"Don't worry, you've thanked me before. It was two years ago, just like your mom said."

Suddenly, she grinned. "Are her and Luke really married?" she asked excitedly.

Jace nodded. "And disgustingly in love. Worse than us, even."

"That's going to take some getting used to . . . for both things," she added at the end for clarification.

Jace sat back down, lacing his fingers through hers. "I know it will. But I'll be here for you through everything. You won't have to do this alone." He smiled at her, then said, "So, exactly how much do you remember now?"

She pursed her lips. "Up until finding out that I'm a Shadowhunter. God, Alec really hates me, doesn't he?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Well, that's good." She paused, biting her lip. "So . . . Simon's really a vampire now?"

He nodded.

"How?" she asked quietly.

Jace winced, remembering the whole scene of vampire Simon digging his way out of his own grave. That was one thing he was going to let her remember on her own.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon enough, Clare-Bear."

She giggled. "That's cute. I'd never think of you as someone capable of being so adorable."

He put his hand over his heart, his face a mask of mock-hurt. "You wound me so, Clarissa. Does your Jay-Bear mean nothing?"

She giggled louder this time. "Apparently, he means everything to me."

Jace laughed and began leaning closer. "I'll show you just how much I mean to you," he breathed, his lips inches from hers. He heard her breathing pick up as she closed her eyes and leaned closer, closer . . .

. . . and then Magnus burst through the door.

"Dammit, Mags, you couldn't have waited like, five more seconds?" Jace asked in annoyance.

Magnus grinned. "Nope."

"Why not? It's not like I burst through the door when you and Alec are about to make-out."

"No, because the consequences would be dire." He yawned. "Move away so that I can examine Miss Amnesia."

"Watch it," Clary growled.

Magnus held his hands up in surrender. "Easy there, Clare."

Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "Just go ahead and do what you must, Magnus."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus snapped his fingers. Blue sparks hovered in the air around his fingertips, charging them with an eerie blue glow.

Clary looked awestruck. "What are you?" she breathed.

Magnus sighed impatiently. "A warlock. Now, hold still, and I'll try to see if I can fix you while you're awake."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but did what was asked of her. She sat quietly and as still as possible while Magnus' hands hovered over her, shining with a blue light.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked once he'd finished.

Clary pursed her lips. "Not really. Just kinda . . . tingly."

Magnus scratched his cheek. "That could be a good sign. I guess we'll just have to wait a few hours and see if there are any changes."

"You look tired, Mags. You should go get some sleep. All of those spells can't be too good for you," Jace said.

"Sleep sounds really good right now," Magnus agreed, stretching. He wiggled his fingers at them. "Toodles, lovebirds." He shut the door behind him, leaving Jace and Clary alone again.

"Now, where were we before Magnus so rudely interrupted?" he asked, leaning closer.

Clary giggled, poking him in the nose. "Right"—she poked him on the nose—"about"—she poked his lips, leaning in closer—"here," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. Jace finally felt home as his lips moved in sync with hers, the way they always had.

Moments later, Clary curled up against Jace's side. He kissed her forehead, and she yawned.

"Goodnight, Clare-Bear," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jay-Bear," she replied, closing her eyes.

**_Well, how was it? Let me know in a review ;)_**

**_Best review gets a preview of the next chapter!_**

**_Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm updating today because I don't know when I'll be able to again. My mom took my stuff, and I only have my computer right now because I have to do a project. So here you go, and I hope that it'll hold you guys over :)_**

**_A lot of the reviews said how Jace and Clary got together so fast. I just think that even though she has amnesia, her body still recognizes Jace and her natural reactions to the things he does take over :)_**

**_Now that that's cleared up, here's the chapter!_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Don't You Remember?  
>~Chapter Three~<p>

Jace woke the next morning to find Clary looking at him.

He grinned. "Like what you see, stalker?" he asked.

Clary laughed. "I do," she replied, burying her face in his chest. "Ugh, I don't want to get out of bed. I feel like I'm so behind everyone else," she grumbled.

He chuckled. "Too bad. You're all healed up, and I'm not letting you stay in bed all day. How about we go see Simon?"

Clary's face brightened. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure Izzy's told him what happened by now, and I'm sure he's freaking out," he replied.

She hugged him tight. "Thank you, Jace. I appreciate it." She glanced around. "Do I have any real clothes here?" she asked.

He stood up and held out his hand for her. "I'll take you to your room."

Hands entwined, they made their way through the twisting halls of the Institute until Jace stopped in front of a door. "Here's your room," he said, pushing the door opened.

Clary gasped. "Oh, wow . . . it reminds me of home," she whispered, running her hands along the bright orange walls.

Jace grinned. "Well, when you moved here, you wanted orange walls. We painted it together."

She turned around to face him. "I _live_ here?" she asked.

He nodded. "You moved into the Institute last year, when you were seventeen."

"This is so hard to get used to . . . I keep thinking that I'm still fifteen."

He laughed. "Nope, you're eighteen. It was your birthday last week."

She smiled. "Wow. Thank you for being so patient with me, Jace. It must be annoying to have to keep filling me in on things," she said, hugging him.

"Nah, I don't mind," he replied. "Well, I'll leave you to shower and get dressed. You have demon gunk in your hair."

Her eyes widened and she reached up, feeling her hair. She groaned. "That's just gross," she muttered. She looked over at him. "One more question: What exactly happened last night?" she asked, her emerald eyes pleading.

He sighed. "We'd gone for a walk in the park. We were on our way back through the park when they ambushed us. We pulled out our seraph blades and started fighting. You killed three of them yourself," he told her, grinning. He laughed at her amazed look, then continued with the story. "I was in the middle of fighting two demons when I heard your cry," he said, wincing. "I saw you fly through the air. You hit right into a big rock. I killed the demon that threw you, but you were already unconscious. I tried to heal you with an _iratze_, but it just sunk into your skin, meaning you'd been poisoned. I rushed you back to the Institute while Alec and Isabelle finished the demons off."

Clary shivered. "That's nuts . . . can I really fight?" she asked.

He nodded. "You've been doing proper Shadowhunter training for the past two years. Look at the back of your right hand."

She did what he asked, gasping. "I have the same eye thing on my hand as you do!" she exclaimed.

"It was your first permanent mark. You have a few more, too."

"Wow . . ." she breathed.

He smiled indulgently at her. It was fun to watch her discover things about herself.

"Get in the shower, Clary. We'll go to Simon's once you're ready," he said.

She nodded, turning.

Silently, Jace grabbed a little rubber ball from Clary's dresser and chucked it at her. She whirled around and caught it before it could hit her head. She whipped it back at him, and it hit him in the stomach.

She stared, speechless, at her hand. "Did I really just do that?" she asked incredulously.

Jace nodded, clutching his stomach where the ball had hit him. She threw _hard._

Her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my God, Jace, I'm sorry," she said, eyes wide. "Something just took over me, and I didn't know what I was doing."

He laughed. "It's okay, Clary. I just wanted to show you how amazing you are."

Clary chuckled. "Yeah, a few years ago, that would have hit me in the head before I could even think about turning."

He smacked her lightly on the butt. "Get in the shower, stinky," he said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and ushered him out of the room, closing the door behind her. As he was walking away, he heard the shower turn on, and wondered if he should have told her that she had no towels left in her room.

~MI~

Clary looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She couldn't help but notice how much her body had changed in the past few years. She was lean and muscly, and curvier. Like, she actually had hips and boobs. She saw the few ink-like markings she had, and lots of scars from the marks that weren't permanent. Her curly red hair was longer. She wasn't as freckly. With a start, she realized that she looked like her mother. She even noticed how much more graceful she'd become, just like Jocelyn.

She thought about everything as she showered. Then, suddenly, she had a thought. _Am I even a virgin anymore?_ she asked herself. At the thought of Jace running his fingers over her bare skin, she shivered. She could almost imagine it . . . or was it a flicker of a memory that was teasing her mind?

Shaking her head, she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, searching for a towel. She found none.

"Dammit," she swore. She was going to have to yell for Jace. "JACEEEEEE! BRING ME A TOWELLLL!" she yelled as loud as she could. Moments later, she heard the door of her room open, then heard Jace knock on the bathroom door.

She opened it a crack and peered out. Sure enough, Jace was there, smirking as he held up a towel.

"Did you need this?" he asked, waving it around.

"Yes, I do. Hand it over."

"Come and get it."

"NO! I'm naked," she exclaimed, blushing.

"All the more reason, Clarissa. You chicken?"

Gritting her teeth, she shut the door. "Give me a minute!" she grumbled.

Reaching down, she grabbed the fluffy bath mat that was on the floor and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door and ran out. She reached for the towel, but Jace dodged out of her way.

"Jace! Give me the goddamn towel!" she hissed.

He pranced around her, grinning. "Nope. You have to work for it."

Making sure the mat was wrapped tightly around her, she crouched down, coiling to spring. She pounced at him, knocking him over and landing on top of him. Her hands smacked into his chest, knocking the breath out of him. She looked into his eyes, and she stopped short. His golden eyes were smoldering as he looked at her, and he was breathing heavily. She was suddenly conscious that the only barrier between her bare skin and him was the mat.

Without even really thinking about it, she crushed her lips to his. He moaned at her ferocity, his hands reaching up to tangle in her wet hair.

Knowing that he was sufficiently distracted, she snatched the towel from his hand and jumped up, grinning at the confused look on his face.

"What . . . ?" he mumbled.

"Next time, don't mess with me, Lightwood," she said, smirking.

"You little devil," he muttered, sitting up. "Well played, Fray. Well played."

**_Hehe I love Jace and Clary :P_**

**_Please read my new series of oneshots, "26", and my other oneshot, "Hiding My Heart Away". It would mean a lot to me!_**

**_Until next time...whenever that is :P_**

**_~Sarah~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy finishing my Vampire Academy fanfic, Together Forever :) I'll do my best to update more often since it's summer vacation now, but no guarantees since I'm working on the sequel to Together Forever, "What Happened to Forever?"_**

**_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :)_**

**_Onward with the chapter!_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Don't You Remember?  
>~Chapter Four~<p>

Half an hour later, they were on the subway, on their way to Simon's.

"Is he really. . . different?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. "Same old annoying Simon. Vampirism hasn't changed him one bit. He's still sixteen, because vampires don't age." Jace spoke so freely because they were glamoured, so the mundanes couldn't hear a word they said.

Clary nodded, soaking it all in.

All that Jace could think about was the kiss they'd shared on Clary's bedroom floor. The way her skin glistened with droplets of water, the way she looked with her wet hair glued to her skin. The mere thought of it was turning him on, and unless he wanted a little problem in his pants, he'd have to divert his thoughts.

"So what else has changed? Are there, like, flying cars or anything that I should know about?" she asked, grinning.

Jace laughed. "No, no flying cars. The mundies haven't figured that one out yet."

"It's good to know that some things never change."

For the rest of the ride, they talked about what had and hadn't changed.

As they walked to Simon's, Clary grew increasingly nervous. Would vampire-Simon be strange, alien to her? Or would he be unchanged, other than the fact that he was immortal?

Her thoughts were cut short when they stopped in front of his house. Clary's anxiety spiked, and Jace, sensing it, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

He knocked for her, and the door opened moments later to a very pale, young, glasses-free Simon Lewis.

"Hey Clary! What are you two doing here?" he asked cheerfully, grinning. His teeth were normal, to Clary's relief. She'd been expecting giant fangs.

"Didn't Izzy call?" Jace asked, puzzled.

"Call about what?"

Jace smacked his face with his hand. "Well, this is going to take a lot of explanation. Can we sit?"

Simon nodded, ushering them in.

~DYR~

Clary watched Simon's face as he sat in stunned silence as Jace recounted the previous night's events.

"No one thought to call me?" he asked incredulously. "Jeez! She's my best friend. You'd think that someone would let me know."

"We thought that Izzy would call," Jace said in his defense, scowling.

Simon took a deep breath and sighed, turning to Clary. "How much do you remember?" he asked wearily.

"Umm . . . after Mom was taken, and I first went to the Institute . . ." Clary replied shakily, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

His eyes widened, and his next question was directed to Jace. "Does she know about me?"

Jace nodded. "We told her. She actually fainted."

Clary elbowed him in the ribs. "It's not my fault," she grumbled.

"Clary . . . you're not . . . you know . . . scared of me, are you?" Simon asked quietly, hesitantly.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, steadily meeting his gaze. "I don't know what to think anymore. Everything in my mind is so jumbled, and I keep getting flashes of things that I can't figure out whether they're real or from my own imagination. But I do know that, vampire or not, you'd never hurt me. At least, I hope not."

"Of course I wouldn't! Clary, I wouldn't even dream of it."

She sighed with relief. He didn't seem to be very different, which was comforting.

They hung around for a few hours before Clary and Jace decided that it was time to leave.

"I promise we'll hang out tomorrow," she said as she was walking out the door.

"I'll hold you to it," he replied, grinning.

Still smiling, she walked away, Jace following behind her.

"It's nice that he hasn't changed," she commented.

Jace chuckled. "I told you so."

Clary rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. "Whatever. Man, I'm hungry."

"Well, let's go out to eat, then."

~DYR~

Twenty minutes later, they sat in Taki's, waiting for their food to come.

"So tell me about our relationship. How did it start?" Clary asked, stirring her milkshake with her straw.

"Well, our first kiss was in the Institute's greenhouse, at midnight. I made us a very nice picnic. You fell, I caught you, and then I just kinda leaned down and kissed you," Jace replied, grinning.

She smiled. "And then, did we just kinda start . . . dating?"

He shook his head. He really didn't want to get into the whole story. Didn't want to relive the pain of thinking that the one he loved was his sister. "We didn't start dating for a while after. For various complicated reasons."

As she was opening her mouth to ask, Kaelie brought the food.

Talk about saved by the bell.

Jace watched with amusement as Clary devoured her coconut pancakes.

No, he wouldn't spoil her day by telling her the tragic story of their first year.

**_It wasn't much, but at least it was something :P_**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm working on chapter 5 right now! I hope to finish it soon :)_**

**_If anyone likes the Fallen series by Lauren Kate and you've read Passion already, check out my oneshot :D_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~Sar_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A/N: Hi, guys...I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long. I've just been going through some major writer's block for this story. And, I've been really busy this summer...I know it's no excuse, but just know that I'm really sorry :(_**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! Not sure how good it is..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't know TMI or its characters. Cassandra Clare does. I only own my plot :)_**

**_~ Sarah Odair ~_**

Don't You Remember?  
>~Chapter Five~<p>

A week had passed, and Clary hadn't regained any more memories. Jace was really becoming worried; what if she never got them back?

He found himself unable to sleep half the time because of his worry for her. He watched her sleep, willing her to remember. But she never did.

It was late, the middle of the night, and sleep had once again eluded Jace. It wasn't healthy for him to be losing so much sleep, but the whole situation was stressing him out so much that when he actually did manage to sleep, it wasn't even restful.

He watched Clary's pale face as she slept soundly, the moon shining on her skin. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. The moon had leached all color from her face, yet her hair remained bright. Her eyelashes shone like sparks of copper. He stroked her pale cheek, sighing. He _needed_ her to remember, because he couldn't stand the fact that Clary only loved him now because she was _told_ that she loved him. It made him feel sick, knowing that.

After a while, when Jace was almost asleep, Clary began to whimper in her sleep. She tossed and turned violently, her face pinched up in agony.

"Simon . . . I'm sorry . . ." she whimpered. She continued thrashing until Jace was forced to wake her.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing the emerald green irises that Jace adored. They were full of fear, and were quickly filling with tears. Wordlessly, Jace pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair as she sobbed and cried.

The sounds she made were absolutely heart-wrenching. She sounded devastated, like she couldn't catch her breath, and her whole body shook. Jace just held her and let her cry, not once saying anything, letting her calm down.

Once she was hiccupping, he gently pulled her away from his chest so that he could look her in the eye.

"Clary, are you okay?" he asked, his golden eyes searching her face.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling. "I had the worst dream. Simon was half-dead, on the doorstep of the Institute, with another boy. He said that we had to bury Simon and let him come back as a vampire if we didn't want him to die. And so we did, and he dug his way out and . . . God, Jace, it was horrible!" she cried, tightly shutting her eyes. A few tears managed to squeeze through, and Jace promptly caught them with his index finger.

"Clary . . . that really happened. That's how vampires are made. You must have remembered it subconsciously," he said softly.

She buried her face in her hands, her body shaking as sobs tore their way from her chest. Jace's arms encircled her once more, holding her tightly and murmuring words of comfort in her ear.

"This is all so messed up," she whispered. "I wish I could just remember everything . . . I can feel the memories, but they're just out of my reach, like an itch I can't scratch. I can't even begin to tell you how frustrating that is."

"I wish that there was something I could do to help, Clary. I hate this too," Jace said softly, brushing a bright red curl from her face.

She yawned. "I know you do. Thank you for being so supportive through this, Jace." She leaned up to kiss him softly, and he smiled against her lips.

She broke away, yawning again. Jace chuckled. "Clary, go back to sleep. You're tired. I'll be right here if you have another nightmare."

Inhaling deeply, she nodded and laid her head back on her pillow. Within minutes, she was snoring again. Jace smiled indulgently at her before pulling her closer and snuggling against her, closing his own tired eyes.

~DYR~

Clary awoke the next morning with a start. She had the unbelievable urge to puke.

Scrambling to free herself from Jace's arms, she ran to the bathroom attached to her room and promptly threw up in the toilet.

After a few horrible moments, she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. She still felt nauseous, but she wasn't about to puke again.

When she walked back out, Jace was still fast asleep. She sat beside him and stroked his golden curls, her fingers trailing down to trace the dark purple circles under his eyes. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well, and felt horrible about it. It was because of his worry for _her_ that he couldn't sleep.

She pulled the blanket up higher on him and kissed his cheek, then padded barefoot to the kitchen.

Isabelle was there, attempting to cook. Clary had learned in the past week not to eat anything that Isabelle made; she was a terrible cook.

"Clary!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want some?"

Clary smiled, but declined politely, opting for cereal instead. She didn't pour much; she was still feeling nauseous.

She munched on her Lucky Charms in silence while Isabelle fried her pancakes, humming tunelessly. After a few minutes, the disgusting smell of the pancakes became too much for Clary, and got up and puked in the closest thing she could find; the sink.

"Oh! Eww, Clary!" Isabelle squealed, jumping away while Clary emptied the freshly eaten Lucky Charms from her stomach.

Panting, she rinsed her mouth and the sink.

She shot Isabelle an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Iz."

"It's okay. Are _you_ okay?" she asked, her coal black eyes looking worriedly at the red-haired girl.

"I don't know. I threw up before I came down here, too. I must be getting the stomach flu," Clary replied, leaning heavily against the counter.

Isabelle stepped forward, pressing the back of her hand against Clary's forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything," she said, her brow furrowing.

"Whatever. I'm sure it'll pass," Clary told her, shrugging.

"Yeah, probably," Isabelle agreed. She looked around. "Where's your shadow, anyway?"

Clary rolled her eyes; she knew that Isabelle was referring to Jace. "He's sleeping."

"Poor guy. He doesn't do that much, does he?" Isabelle mused.

Clary shook her head. "I feel so bad. He shouldn't have to worry about me like this."

Isabelle scoffed. "He always worries about you anyway, Clary. He's so protective of you; it's kinda cute."

The smaller girl smiled. "It is. But I wish that he wouldn't worry so much . . . I mean, so what if I don't get my memories back? I can re-learn everything," she said nonchalantly, though that was the last thing she wanted to happen. The thought of never regaining her memories . . . never remembering everything about Jace . . . it made her heart ache.

Isabelle sighed. "Clary . . . there are things that you need to remember. I can see how hard this is on Jace, too. He wants you to remember the reason that you love him. He doesn't want you to love him only because you've been told that you do."

"I don't love him because I'm told that I do. I love him because . . . I don't know. It just feels _right_. Like, when I'm with him, I feel on top of the world. Like I can face anything. He makes me smile, Izzy. And he seems to know me inside out; I feel like I can be completely honest with him, and he won't judge me," Clary explained, a little perturbed that that's what Isabelle thought.

Isabelle softened, the corners of her lips turning up. "Good. Because he loves you with all his heart, Clary. He'd do anything for you. If you said jump, he'd ask how high."

"I hate the fact that I can't remember every detail of my life with him. I know that it's hurting him, and I know that he smiles for my benefit, but I know. I wish I could remember what happened in the past couple years, instead of being told."

"You will. I promise."

**_Thoughts, anyone?_**

**_I know that I don't deserve your reviews, but it would really make my day if you'd leave one :)_**

**_I promise that I'll try my hardest to update soon!_**

**_If you've read Vampire Academy, The Hunger Games, The Infernal Devices, The Forbidden Game, Fallen, or Kissed by an Angel, then you should definitely check out my other stories :) there's a few of them that aren't as neglected as this one xD_**

**_Oh, and if you're looking for a good MI fic to read, check out _**_chasing down a daydream**'s new story, "She Is The Sunlight". She's only got two chapters up so far, but it's really good, and you should give it a chance :D**_

_**Anyways, please review :)**_

_**~ Sar ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
